


Squidmas Kiss

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, a very late squidmas fic, and aloha is a party king and planner, mask has this crush on aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha invited the whole S4 and their teammates to a small Squidmas Party, including Mask. Though Mask was skeptical of going, his friend, Designer Headphones wanted to go. Even though he hated going to parties, what he really feels makes him wonder.





	Squidmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Squidmas fic! I wanted to upload this on the 25th, but I got busy.

Snow gently fell from the sky as Mask walked quietly along the sidewalk with his friend, Designer Headphones. He’d got a text message from Aloha about a Squidmas party he was hosting just for the S4 and their friends. At first, he was skeptical about it until his friend Designer Headphones was invited by Snorkel to come. Mask did wonder about the relationship between the two of them as the two made it to Aloha’s house. “Haaaa, I wonder why he’d invite us” Mask muttered to himself as he knocked on the door, silently waiting. He looked over towards Designer Headphones, who was looking at his squidphone, before putting it away once the door opened. “Yo Mask! Designer Headphones! You two made it~!” Mask look at the squid in front of in front of him, noticing it was Snorkel, “C’mon in you two~!”

“Haaaa~ Alriiight” Mask sighed, entering the house with Designer Headphones. Taking a look around, Mask noticed it look like Squidmas vomited everywhere.  _ ‘The power of Aloha, Party King and Party Planner’  _ Mask thought to himself sighing. Maybe he could sneak out, seeing everyone was engrossed with talking with each other or eating the desserts Aloha made himself. Slowly making his way to the back door, Mask wondered where Designer Headphones was. ‘ _ I didn’t see him sit down or even go outside. Where did he-‘ _

“Yo Mask~! I didn’t expect you to come! I thought you’ll decline like always!” Mask automatically knew who was behind him as he rolled his eyes.  He knew it’ll be harder for him to leave now, knowing Aloha wouldn’t let him leave right now. “I waasn’t expecting yooou to throow a party the day befooore squidmaaas” Mask replied, turning to look at Aloha, who had a look of surprise on his face. “Heey~! You’re not wearing your Gas Mask!” Aloha replied, as Mask sighed. He was really starting to get a headache just being near Aloha. “Yeees Aloooha, but I still have to wear this”, Mask  replied, pointing at the face mask he’s wearing to cover his nose and mouth,” because-“

“I know you have hay fever, Mask. I’m just surprised seeing you without your Gas Mask.” Aloha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before looking off to the side. “I think Army’s trying to call me over. If you were wondering where your friend, Designer Headphones is, I saw him with Snorkel outside”, Aloha added, pointing towards the backyard before leaving Mask be, heading towards Army. Mask watched the interaction between Army and Aloha, before looking outside, seeing both Designer Headphones and Snorkel by themselves. ‘ _ How does Aloha know where they were going to be?’ _ Mask thought to himself, seeing Designer Headphones laughing at whatever Snorkel told him. He never knew how close the two of them were, until he saw them leaned for a kiss. That’s when it hit him.  _ ‘That’s why Designer Headphones agreed to come’ _ Mask thought before turning away from the back door. He never knew about their relationship with each other, but one thing he knew was it reminded him of a scene from an anime. 

As Mask made his way to the couch, he wondered what he could do. He could always go on his squidphone. Pulling his squidphone out of his pocket, he went on a website to look at memes and artwork. 

Aloha rolled his eyes after he finished taking with Army. ‘ _ Geez, he’s still trying to learn to bake? He’s already bad at it”,  _ Aloha thought to himself, though he’ll never accept that he himself is horrible at cooking meals. Walking away from Army, he noticed Mask sitting down on the couch by himself. ‘ _ Always likes to be a loner’ _ Aloha look over, before deciding to join Mask on the couch. “Hell~o again Mask~”.

_ ‘Ugggggh, him again?’  _ Mask thought to himself as he continued scrolling down on the website he was looking through. He knew Aloha wouldn’t leave him alone so he put his phone away asking, “Weren’t yooooou with Army?” Aloha thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, but I wanna hang with you~♪”.  _ ‘Huh?  _ **_Him_ ** _ of all inklings? Wanting to hang out with me?’ _ Mask thought to himself wondering why. He wouldn’t lie, but he did have a crush on the other though he’ll never admit it. It’s something he rather not let the other know, as he laid back into the couch. “Haaa? Why woooould you-“

“You look too lonely, Mask! You should at least enjoy yourself~! So let’s talk!” Aloha replied as Mask looked away, wondering what he should say.  _ ‘I do want to know if he knew about Designer Headphones and Snorkel’s relationship’  _ Mask thought before asking his question to the other. Aloha thought about, nodding at his question. “Yeah, they’ve been dating for a month already” Aloha replied, before thinking. “Hey Mask♪ I was thinking if you would also join the party I’ll have for New Years~ I’ll make sure to have games too♪” Aloha added, before getting up, “I’ll let you think about it”. Aloha winked before leaving to the kitchen to get something to drink, leaving Mask alone on the couch. 

Mask quietly thought to himself, before getting up from the couch. He went over to where Aloha stood, who was drinking some punch from a cup. “Oh Mask? What’s up♪” Aloha asked, putting his cup down. “I’veee made my decision. I’ll goooo to yooour stupid New Yeaaars party” Mask said making Aloha roll his eyes. “They’re not stupid, Mask! You’re just-“ Aloha stop mid sentence as Mask put his hands on the others shoulder after he pulled down his face mask. Before Aloha could say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his own. Mask was kissing him? Why? 

Mask pulled away, pulling his face mask up. He noticed Aloha’s blushed face as he pointed up, showing a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling. “Yoou didn’t leeet meee finish buuut, even though your parties aaaare stuuupid, you’re the reeeason I’ll gooo”.


End file.
